Aku disini!
by Jita Yamanaka
Summary: Shikamaru mengingkari janji yang telah ia sepakati dengan Ino, dia pergi meninggalkan Ino untuk waktu yang lama. Sangat lama. Di masa penantian Ino terhadap Shikamaru, Gaara datang bawakan cinta baru, memaksa Ino perlahan merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi Ino masih mengingat janji sehidup sematinya dengan Shikamaru! Bagaimana dia mengatasi kemelut di hatinya? [Republish]
1. Chapter 1

Sebenernya aku bingung harus menentukan pairing ShikaIno or GaaIno untuk fic ini,  
Tapi buat penggemar Ino Yamanaka, cekidot aja... ^^

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

Sinar matahari terasa sangat panas di Konoha siang itu. Tapi gadis berambut _blonde_ kuncir kuda yang bernama Yamanaka Ino itu tetap harus menjalankan tugasnya untuk mengantarkan karangan bunga pesanan pelanggannya. Kaki jenjangnya menyusuri jalanan konoha dengan tangan memeluk sebuah karangan bunga yang besar di depannya, di tiap langkahnya dia hanya berharap matahari tidak sampai tega menghanguskan kulit putih mulus yang mati-matian dia rawat itu. Kaos putih lengan pendek dan _jeans hot pants_ yang berjarak 25 centi dari lututnya itu sudah pasti memberikan akses yang lebih dari cukup untuk matahari membakar kulitnya perlahan, namun apa boleh buat, jika dia tak mengantarkan bunga ini ayahnya pasti sangat marah.

"_Pig_!" seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Dengan mendengar suara dan juga nama panggilang itu Ino sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya dan itu membuatnya enggan berhenti berjalan apa lagi menoleh ke arah orang itu.

"Ino! apa kau sudah tuli? Aku memanggilmu tadi!" gadis berambut soft pink itu menarik kunciran rambut Ino dengan kesal.

"Aku mendengar kau memanggilku, Haruno Sakura. Lepaskan rambutku! Sehelai saja rontok, mati kau!" Ino yang dari awal memang sedang marah kepada Sakura semakin marah ketika rambutnya di tarik dengan keras oleh Sakura.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menoleh sedikitpun kau masih marah?" Sakura kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Ino.

Perkataan Sakura itu mengingatkan Ino pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, kejadian yang membuatnya amat kesal terhadap gadis bermanik emerald di hadapannya ini.

Beberapa waktu lalu Ino mendatangi kantor Hokage atas perintah Tsunade. Tsunade menawarinya sebuah misi untuk menjadi relawan di salah satu rumah sakit di Suna yang memang sedang kekurangan ninja medis pasca perang berakhir. Tidak seperti Konoha yang terhitung ekspres dalam membenahi desa pasca perang, Suna sangat lamban, fasilitas dan sumber daya manusia adalah faktor utamanya, untuk itulah Konoha memberi bala bantuan untuk Suna.

Ino merasa sangat senang, pasalnya setelah perang berakhir enam bulan yang lalu Ino hanya menjadi ninja perangkai dan pengantar bunga di toko bunga milik keluarganya, dia sama sekali tidak pernah diberi misi lagi.

Namun kesenangannya berakhir ketika sahabatnya Sakura mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Tsunade berpikir ulang untuk menyerahkan misi ini pada Ino.

#Flashback

_"Sepertinya misi ini tidak akan cocok untuk Ino yang saat tinggal di Konoha saja ia perlu luluran tiga hari sekali untuk mempertahankan kulit putih mulusnya itu, bagaimana jika ia tinggal di Suna yang panasnya bekali-kali lipat, Nyonya Tsunade. Ya kan, Ino?"_

_Ino terdiam menahan amarahnya, mulutnya sudah tak tahan untuk menceramahi temannya yang sok tau itu, tapi bertengkar di hadapan Tsunade bukanlah ide yang tepat._  
_Belum sempat Ino mengeluarkan kalimat pembantahan, bibir rombeng Sakura sudah mengeluarkan suara lagi._

_"Mungkin Ino terlalu sungkan untuk menolak, Nyonya. Orang bilang kan diam itu tanda setuju. Sebetulnya kau tidak perlu sungkan Ino."_

_Perkataan Sakura tadi sukses membuat Tsunade memutuskan untuk membatalkan pemberian msi terhadap Ino. Tsunade tidak mau Ino semakin merepotkan dirinya saat sudah tinggal di Suna nanti. Tsunade tidak mau Ino merengek-rengek minta pulang ke Konoha saat mendapati kulitnya yang menghitam setelah beberapa hari tinggal di Suna._

_Tsunade pergi tanpa memberikan Ino kesempatan untuk memberikan jawabannya sendiri._

_#Flashback end_

"Cih," Ino mendecih ala Sasuke.

"Kau masih marah? Masa cuma segitu aja marah?" Sakura menyenggol Ino dengan sikutnya.

"Kau... semudah itu kau berkata 'cuma segitu'...? Oh ya, aku tahu... misi seperti itu memang tidak ada harganya untukmu! Tapi asal kau tau itu sangat berharga untukku, **BODOH**!" Ino lebih mempertegas suaranya saat ia mengatakan satu kata terakhirnya itu.

"Aku tau aku salah..." wajah Sakura tertunduk.

"Ya! Kau itu memang salah!"

"Kau ingat saat kau dengan sifat sok taumu itu mengira aku menyukai Sai-kun dan kau mencoba membuat kami lebih dekat dengan cara mengurung kami di ruang bawah tanah selama 3 hari 3 malam? Kau tak tahu kan bagaimana kami kelapaan dan kedinginan? Kau tak tahu kan seberapa khawatirnya ayahku dan seperti apa aku dimarahi ayahku?"

"Kau masih ingat ketika dengan sifat sok yang kamu miliki itu kamu membius Kiba dan kawan yang lain karena kau berfikir untuk membunuh Uchiha Sasuke yang kuat sendiri dengan bermodalkan kunai? Kau tahu kan hal itu justru malah membuat semua orang repot?"

"Dan sekarang, kau membuatku kehiilangan kesempatan untuk menjalankan sebuah misi yang sudah lama kuinginkan!"

"Ino..." Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

"Sadarlah Sakura! Kau ini orang yang paling sok kuat dan sok tau segalanya yang pernah ku kenal!" tanpa membiarkan Sakura mengucapkan kata maaf, Ino membalikan badan dan berlari menjauhi Sakura.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ino terus mengayunkan kakinya, berlari secepat yang ia bisa dengan tangan yang tetap memeluk karangan bunga yang harus ia antarkan ke rumah pelanggan.

_**BrukK!**_

Ino menabrak seseorang dan kemudian mereka terjatuh, Ino yang tidak punya banyak waktu segera berdiri dan membungkukan badan meminta maaf pada orang yang ia tabrak.

"Aku tak yakin kau akan sesopan itu jika kau tau orang yang kau tabrak adalah aku, Nona Yamanaka. " Pria berambut nanas itu kemudian memberikan karangan bunga yang terjatuh.

"Untung tidak lecet, kalo sampe lecet ji-chan pasti memarahimu, Ino-chan."

"Begitulah, aku harus segara mengantarkan bunga ini Shika-kun." Ino menerima bunga yang Shikamaru sodorkan.

Melihat raut wajah Ino, Shikamaru tahu Ino sedang bermasalah. Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menemani Ino mengantarkan pesanan bunga ke rumah pelanggannya.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan karangan bunga, Shikamaru mengajak Ino jalan-jalan. Mereka pergi ke tepi danau di mana mereka sering mencurahkan isi hatinya masing-masing.

Meskipun pria yang sering mengatakan kata "Mendokusai" ini bukan penasihat yang baik, tapi dia adalah pendengar setia, khususnya untuk Ino.

"Sekarang ceritakanlah apa yang membuat wajahmu jelek seperti itu..." Shikamaru mengelus rambut Ino yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shikamaru.

"Apa gunanya aku bercerita padamu, akhir-akhirnya kau cuma akan mengatakan -mendokusai- kan?" Ino memajukan bibirnya.

"Setidaknya kau tidak memendam rasa kesalmu itu sendiri, Ino. Kemari..." Sikamaru membawa kepala Ino ke pahanya, sehingga sekarang posisi Ino berbaring di hamparan rumput dengan paha Shikamaru sebagai bantal kepalanya.

"Hn, " Ino tersenyum dan terdiam beberapa saat sembari memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru yang kini bebas ia pandangi tanpa harus takut ketahuan sang rambut nanas, karena posisinya sekarang membuat wajah dan mata Ino mengarah ke atas, wajah Shikamaru.

"Sakura... Dia yang membuatku kesal Shikaaa..." Ino mengadu dengan nada bicara yang manja bak seorang anak mengadu pada ayahnya, tak lupa dia memanyunkan bibirnya yang pinkish itu.

"Kenapa dia?" Shikamaru kini menundukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Ino.

"Dia membuatku batal diberi misi untuk jadi relawan di Suna oleh Tsunade-sama! Dia itu terlalu sok tau! Dia bilang aku tidak akan cocok di Suna, inilah itulah.. Dia itu menyebalkan! Dia adalah teman yang buruk! Dia itu..." Ino terhenti kala menyadari kini jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Shikamaru hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi.

Shikamaru membungkukan wajahnya, melihat semburat merah di pipi Ino membuatnya hampir tak bisa menahan tawa.

Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, kini jarak antara hidung Ino dan Shilamaru hanya terpaut beberapa mm saja.

Ino semakin merona, tidak pernah dia merasakan jantungnya secepat ini berdetak, lalu dia memejamkan matanya.

"Mendokusai" Setelah mengucapkan kata pamungkasnya, Shikamaru mengembalikan posisi wajahnya.

"Eh?" Ino membuka matanya heran.

"Ya, bukannya kata itu tepat untuk menggambarkan Sakura secara singkat?" Shikamaru berbicara dengan amat santai.

_"Shannarooo! Jadi kau melakukan yang tadi itu hanya karena kau tidak mau mendengarku lebih panjang mengoceh tentang Sakura! Awas kau!" _inner Ino meledak-ledak.

Shikamaru yang sudah bisa membaca apa yang Ino pikirkan benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya, tapi bagaimanapun dia tak bisa tertawa di hadapan Ino saat ini.

"..."

"Lagi pula, menjadi relawan di Suna itu tidak akan sebentar Ino... Apa kau yakin kau bisa tahan? Kau tidak sayang pada kulitmu?" Shikamaru mengejek Ino.

"Jadi sekarang kau memihak si jidat?" alis Ino mengkerut.

"Haha, dan lagi, apa kau tega meninggalkanku sendiri?" Shikamaru mengelus rambut Ino perlahan.

"Sh-Shika..." Wajah Ino memerah.

Yayy, meskipun Ino dan Shikamaru belum pacaran, mereka sama-sama punya perasaan lebih, hanya saja mereka belum punya waktu untuk lebih memperjelas status mereka.  
Tapi untuk Ino dan Shika, kebersamaan yang selalu mereka jalin seperti sekarang ini sudah cukup jelas untuk memperlihatkan bagaimana perasaan mereka.

"Tapi kan kau bisa ikut aku ke Suna, bodoh!"

"Untuk apa? Untuk mengawal gadis cerewet berambut pirang ini? Mendokusai." Shika mencubit hidung Ino, membuat Ino tidak bisa bernafas beberapa detik.

"Baiklah nonaaa, kita harus pulang sekarang atau Tuan Inoichi akan memarahiku karena menculik anaknya terlalu lama." Shika menarik tangan Ino sampai Ino terduduk.

"Oke, Tuan pemalas berambut nanas! Hihi!" Ino memposisikan tangan kanannya diatas pelipis cantiknya, seperti orang memberi penghormatan saat upacara.

Shikamaru mengantar Ino pulang hingga ke rumahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Maaf paman, aku mengajak Ino jalan-jalan sebentar tadi." Shikamaru membungkukan badan kepada Inoichi, ayah Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa Shika, terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengantarkan Ino pulang."

"Huhh, dasar ayah. Kalau Shika yang membawaku jalan-jalan saja, ayah tak pernah marah! Jangan-jangan kalau aku diculik Shika, ayah juga tidak keberatan!" Perkataan Ino itu membuat 2 pria yang sedang saling berhadapat tertawa.

"Baiklah, aku masuk duluan ya!"

"Iya paman." Shikamaru membungkukan badannya lagi kepada pria yang kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

.

"Oke Nona Ino, aku juga harus pulang. Sudah sore, sebaiknya kau mandi." Shikamaru berpamitan pada Ino kemudian membalikan badan untuk pulang.

"Shika..." Ino memanggil Shikamaru pelan.

"Hn?" Shikamaru menoleh.

"Terimakasih ya!" Ino memeluk Shikamaru dari belakang.

"Iya Ino, sudah lepaskan, jangan manja-manjaan terus. Tidak enak kalau ayahmu melihat." Shikamaru membalikan badannya ke arah Ino.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Shikamaru mengecup kening Ino lembut sebelum membalikan badannya lagi dan melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang.

.

"Jaa Shika!" Ino melambaikan tangannya.

Inoichi yang sedari tadi mengintip mereka tersenyum tipis.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Shikamaru berjalan selagi memandangi langit sore saat itu, masih terbayang wajah Ino yang penuh semburat merah kala ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino, membuatnya tersenyum.

**_BrukK!_**

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menabrak seseorang.

"Gomen, Sakura..." Shikamaru membungkukan badan ke arah gadis yang tengah menitihkan bulir bening dari manik emeraldnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Shikamaru membangunkan Sakura yang sedari tadi tidak mengubah posisinya.

Shikamaru tahu kenapa manik _emerald_ yang cantik itu meneteskan air mata, kasusnya sama dengan apa yang membuat wajah Ino cemberut tadi siang.

"Tidak, Shika. _Arigatou_." Sakura kini berdiri dan membungkukan badannya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aku tau kau sedih bertengkar dengan Ino."

"Ya, begitulah.."

"Kau juga harus memaklumi perasaan Ino, Sakura."

"Ino kan sudah lama tidak mendapatkan misi, dia iri melihatmu. Dia hanya ingin keberadaannya sebai ninja diakui. Tapi aku berterimakasih padamu, Ino tidak jadi ke Suna dan meninggalkanku. Kalaupun kau saat itu tidak berbicara seperti itu, aku akan mencegah Ino ke Suna. _Arigatou_." Shikamaru mengelus bahu Sakura.

"Perlahan Ino pasti memaafkanmu, hanya butuh waktu saja.."

Sakura hanya terdiam, dia tahu lelaki nanas ini pasti akan lebih memihak Ino seperti sekarang ini. Tapi dia juga berfikir apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru itu benar.

"Terimakasih Shika.." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, Sakura. Aku akan menasehati Ino juga nanti."

Sakura membungkukan badannya sekali lagi pada Shikamaru sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kaki ke arah rumahnya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_"Janji ya, kita tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain! Apa lagi dalam waktu yang lama."_ Gadis blonde itu mengkaitkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kembali terbayang akan janji itu.

"Kau akan mengingkarinya jika kau pergi ke Suna, Ino." Shikamaru lalu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

* * *

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

**Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

bales review dulu ya...

Benafill McDeemone: Pertamax dan satu-satunya #plak!  
Arigatuo untuk kebersediaannya membaca dan reviewnya ^^

.  
**Chapter 2 begin.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi K's**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

"Aku perlu seseorang yang bisa mengawalku, Gaara. Orang yang punya kemampuan analisis yang hebat sehingga bisa memudahkanku dalam menjalankan misi rahasia ini." Gadis pirang kepang empat itu kini tengah berdiri di ruangan kazekage.

"Aku yang akan ikut bersamamu untuk menjalankan misi rahasia ini." Pria berambut merah bata itu meletakan tangannya ke meja.

"Kau itu bodoh apa bagaimana? Suna sedang repot sekarang dan kau ini kazekage! Mana mungkin ada kage yang meninggalkan desanya dalam keadaan seperti ini! Misi ini akan menjadi sebuah perjalan panjang. Bisa kah kau memberikanku orang kepercayaanmu?"

Gaara berpikir sejenak.  
Memang benar, kini Suna sedang kacau, semua orang repot untuk membangun kembali Suna pasca perang dan dia tak mungkin desanya begitu saja mengingat dia mempunyai tanggung jawab sebagai kazekage.

"Aku akan meminta Tsunade untuk mengirimkan Nara Shikaku untuk menemanimu, dia adalah salah satu shinobi paling cerdas di Konoha." Kini tangan Gaara menumpu dagunya.

"Apa kau gila? Ini adalah misi rahasia Suna! Tidak mungkin kita memasukan orang dari desa lain untuk terlibat di dalam misi ini."

"Kini Suna tidak punya banyak shinobi yang bisa diandalkan. Lagi pula, aku sangat percaya pada Konoha. Percayalah, dia akan membantumu." Gaara menatap kakaknya dengan penuh keyakinan.

Temari juga tidak punya banyak pilihan, jika ia tak segera menjalankan misi ini akan sangat merugikan Suna. Tidak banyak pula shinobi Suna yang bisa diandalkan ssat ini. Mau tak mau dia akan melibatkan shinobi dari Konoha.

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Temari kemudian meninggalkan ruangan Gaara.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca di Konoha hari ini sangat cerah walaupun matahari tertutup oleh awan.  
Gadis berambut blonde itu tampak serius dengan beberapa tangkai bunga yang hendak ia rangkai, sesekali bibirnya tersenyum kala memperhatikan kecantikan bunga-bunga tersebut.

Suara pintu berdecit, menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu, "Senyumu itu membuat wajahmu terlihat cantik, bahkan seribu kali lebih cantik dari bunga-bunga yang kau pegang."

"Hm? Sejak kapan kau bisa merayu seperti itu, Tuan Mendokusai?" Ino tersipu, namun pandangannya masih mengarah ke bunga-bunga yang sedang ia rangkai.

"Entahlah, mungkin sejak aku menyadari kalau Nona Yamanaka ini begitu cantik." Shikamaru berjalan menghampiri Ino sambil menggaruk kepala nanasnya yang tak gatal.

"Kau kerasukan setan gombal ya?" Ino masih tetap menunduk, mengarahkan pandangannya pada rangkaian bunganya yang belum selesai.

"Aku akan komplen pada pemilik toko bunga ini, karena pegawainya tidak sopan. Berbicara dengan pelanggan tanpa melihat wajahnya, pelayanan macam apa itu. Cih, " Shikamaru yang kini duduk bersebrangan dengan Ino mulai menggoda gadis cantik yang tengah serius merangkai bunga.

"Kau ini, terus saja menggodaku!" akhirnya Ino mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pria berambut nanas yang sedari tadi menggodanya, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah Tuan, bunga apa yang ingin anda beli?" Ino berlaga bak seorang pelayan yang benar-benar sedang melayani pelanggan.

"Tidak ada." Shikamaru menjawab dengan santai.

"Ishhh..." Ino pura-pura marah dan tawa pun terpecah di ruangan itu.

Kedatangan Shikamaru membuat keadaan Yamanaka Florist yang biasanya sunyi menjadi ramai penuh dengan tawa.

Shikamaru menemani Ino seharian penuh. Mulai dari merangkai bunga, melayani pelanggan, hingga mengantarkan pesanan ke rumah pelanggan. Ini membuat rasa bosan yang biasanya dirasakan Ino ketika menjalani aktivitas sehari-harinya ini tidak lagi terasa.

Memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Shikamaru untuk menemani Ino di toko bunganya jika ia sedang tidak ada misi, karena menurut Shikamaru ia wajib membayar waktu yang ia pakai untuk menjalankan misi itu.

.

Pintu kembali berdecit, kali ini tampak sesosok gadis berambut pink bak gulali yang memasuki toko bunga Yamanaka.  
Seketika tawa yang sedang keluar dari mulut Ino terhenti.

"Selamat sore, Ino." Sakura mencoba menyapa Ino terlebih dahulu saat ia menyadari tatapan ketidak sukaan Ino saat melihatnya masuk ke toko bunga itu.

Ino hanya terdiam, dia tak habis fikir Sakura mempunyai muka yang tebal sampai-sampai dia masih nekat untuk menemui Ino yang jelas-jelas sudah memakinya kemarin.

"Ino! Ada pelanggan bukannya dilayani kau malah mengacuhkannya, tidak sopan!" Shikamaru mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Kau mau beli bunga, Sakura?" kini Shikamaru mencoba membantu Sakura.

"Ia Shika, Tsunade-sama memintaku untuk dibelikan beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih." Sakura memberikan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"Ino!" Shikamaru mengisyaratkan Ino untuk segera memenuhi permintaan pelanggannya itu.

Akhirnya Ino bergerak dan mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga lili putih sesuai dengan apa yang diminta Sakura, namun ia tetap enggan untuk menatap apa lagi berbicara dengan Sakura.

Setelah selesai mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga lili dan merapikannya, Ino memberikan bunga itu kepada Shikamaru.

"Kenapa kau berikan padaku?" Shikamaru heran.

"Aku sedang malas Shika, berikan bunga ini padanya dan mintalah uangnya lalu simpan di laci."

Sakura yang melihat dan mendengar secara langsung apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Ino rasa-rasanya ingin segera pergi dari toko bunga itu dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Shikamaru mengalah, akhirnya dia yang memberikan bunga itu pada Sakura dan Sakura memberikan uangnya pada Shikamaru.

"Maafkan Ino ya..." Shikamaru memegang pundak Sakura.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Shikamaru..." mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf padanya atas namaku, Shikamaru! Jelas-jelas dia yang salah." Ino menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru dari pundak Sakura.

Melihat kejadian itu, Sakura merasa tak bisa lebih lama lagi berada di tempat itu, air matanya sudah tak terbendung lagi.  
Tanpa berpamitan, Sakura berlari keluar dari toko bunga Ino.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Shikamaru memanggil Sakura yang kini sudah keluar dari pintu toko bunga Ino.

"Kau keterlaluan Ino! Kau ini sungguh kekanakan! Dia itu sahabatmu sejak kecil!" Shikamaru membentak Ino lalu bergegas mengejar Sakura.

Ino tercengang. Ini kali pertamanya Shikamaru membentak dirinya sekeras dan seserius itu. Biasanya setelah Shikamaru membentak Ino karena khilaf, dia akan langsung meminta maaf, itupun sangat jarang terjadi karena Shikamaru selalu bersikap lembut pada Ino.

Tapi kali ini, setelah Shikamaru membentaknya dengan sangat keras, dia meninggalkan Ino begitu saja.

Tanpa sadar Ino mengeluarkan bulir bening dari matanya, sangat deras. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sakitnya hati ino saat ini. Shikamaru lebih membela Sakura dari pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Shikamaru!" Ino berguman dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, Shikamaru berhasil menenangkan Sakura sebagaimana biasanya ia menenangkan Ino *tapi ga so sweet kaya waktu ama Ino ya, hanya sebatas nenangin biasa*.

Mereka berbincang-bincang, membicarakan beberapa hal, dari mulai menanyakan kabar, pekerjaan hingga membicarakan soal Konoha dan desa lain pasca perang berakhir.

"Oya, Shikamaru. Kau sudah tahu ayahmu akan pergi ke Suna?" pandangan Sakura masih mengarah ke langit jingga saat itu.

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Apa? Ayahku tidak memberi tahu apapun."

"Ayahmu saja masih belum memutuskan apapun, Shika. Suna mempunyai sebuah misi rahasia katanya, Temari yang akan menjalankan misi itu. Berhubung sekarang di Suna tidak banyak shinobi yang bisa diandalkan, Gaara yang menunjuk langsung ayahmu untuk mendampingi Temari. Ayahmu kan terkenal dengan kepintarannya! " Sakura menampakan senyumnya.

"Hahh, begitu ya... Baguslah..." Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke lagit lagi.

"Shika, aku harus segera pulang. Sudah hampir malam.."

"Baiklah, aku juga harus pulang sekarang."

Sakura dan Shikamaru pun berpisah karena jalan ke rumah mereka tak searah.

.

Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dirasakan Shikamaru, sesuatu yang membuat langkahnya lebih berat dari biasanya. Namun dia tak terlalu menghiraukan itu.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian, Shikamaru merebakan badannya di tempat tidurnya.  
Dia kembali memikirkan sesuatu yang aneh yang dirasakannya sejak tadi, namun dia tak kunjung mendapatlan jawabannya.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, terbayang sosok gadis cantik berambut blonde dan senyumannya yang amat manis ketika dia sedang merangkai bunga tadi siang.

"Ino!" Shikamaru membuka matanya seketika ia mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan terhadap Ino tadi sore.

Kini Shikamaru menemukan jawabannya, dia sudah mengetahui penyebab dari perasaan aneh yang sedari tadi ia rasakan. Shikamaru merasa sangat bersalah saat ini, dia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia meninggalkan Ino begitu saja setelah dia membentak Ino. Padahal Ino juga masih terluka karena perbuatan Sakura beberapa waktu lalu.

Shikamaru bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menyambar jaket yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya. Dia tahu dia harus segera meminta maaf pada Ino, karena jika terlambat Ino akan makin sulit memaafkannya.

Tapi niatnya untuk pergi ke rumah Ino diurungkan ketika Shikamaru melihat jam dinding yang terpajang di kamarnya.

Sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu ke rumah seorang gadis, Shikamaru kembali merebahkan badannya ke tempat tidur setelah menaruh kembali jaket yang dipakainya ke tempat semula.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, Shikamaru yang biasanya bangun siang kini sudah bergegas keluar rumah.  
Dia menuju Yamanaka Florist, dimana dia biasa menemukan sosok gadis yang ia ingin temui saat ini.

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti kala mendapati toko bunga yang hendak ia datangi ternyata tutup.

"Mungkin terlalu pagi." Shikamaru membentuk sebuah senyum di bibirnya, sebagai upaya menghibur diri.

Akhirnya Shikamaru memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali lagi nanti siang.

.

.

Matahari kini sudah pada posisi maksimalnya, memancarkan sinar yang panas menyengat kulit.

Shikamaru berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah sebuah tempat yang tadi pagi coba ia kunjungi juga. Namun ternyata hasilnya tetap sama, yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah toko dengan pintu tertutup dan terpajang sebuah papan bertuliskan "closed" .

"Mungkin hari ini Ino sedang tidak mood untuk mengurusi bunganya..." Shikamaru kembali menyajikan senyum palsu di wajahnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Empat hari berlalu, Shikamaru frustasi karena sudah empat hari ini dia tak menemukan sosok Ino.  
Padahal, ada sesuatu yang amat penting yang ia harus sampaikan kepada Ino selain untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian tempo hari tentunya.

Kini hari kelima, Shikamaru pergi ke rumah Ino lagi. Seperti kemarin-kemarin, dia hanya bertemu dengan Inoichi dan ketika ia menanyakan Ino lagi, Inoichi menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama,_ "Ino bilang dia tidak mau bertemu denganmu dulu, Shika. Sepertinya dia masih marah. Kau tahu kan sifat Ino yang satu itu? Dia terlalu konsisten. Jika dia sudah benar-benar marah, sulit untuk membuatnya menghilangkan amarahnya."_ .

Shikamaru hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu dia memberikan selembar surat dengan amplop berwarna ungu itu kepada Inoichi, berharap Ino mau membacanya.

Shikamaru sangat sadar akan kesalahannya, bagaimanapun kesalahan yang dia buat sangat fatal, membentak gadis yang sangat mencintai dan sangat dicintainya.  
Shikamaru hanya berharap, Ino mau menemuinya sekali saja, untuk terakhir kalinya.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya.

Ino masih diam memandangi amplop berwarna ungu yang diberikan Shikamaru lewat ayahnya kemarin.  
Ada niat untuk membuangnya, tapi entah mengapa hatinya berkata untuk tidak membuang surat itu.

Akhirnya ino memutuskan untuk membuka amplop itu, tampak selembar kertas berwarna senada dengan rambut Ino yang dilipat-lipat, Ino membuka lipatannya dan mulai membaca kata per kata yang ditulis oleh Shikamaru.

Mata Ino terbelalak membaca isi surat itu.

**To: My beloved girl, Yamanaka Ino.**

_Maafkan aku atas kejadian itu, Ino._

_Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku, padahal seharusnya aku lebih membelamu karena aku yang paling tahu keadaan hatimu._

_maaf._

_Untuk kali ini maafkan aku Ino, aku mohon._

_Aku harus pergi ke Suna besok pagi, menggantikan ayahku mendampingi seseorang untuk menjalankan misi yang penting. _

_Tsunade-sama mengatakan, aku akan berdiam di Suna selama beberapa bulan untuk merundingkan rencana untuk menjalankan misi ini, setelah itu aku akan pergi untuk menjalankan misi tersebut. Ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang panjang untukku, tentu akan memakan waktu yang lama._

_Itu artinya, kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dalam waktu yang lama juga, jauh lebih lama dari misi-misiku yang sebelumnya._

_Aku tidak bisa menolak misi ini mengingat keadaan ayahku yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjalankan misi ini.  
Untuk itu, aku harap kau mau menemuiku sore ini di danau tempat biasa kita bertemu._

_Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting,  
Aku menyayangimu, aku ingin menjadikan kau milikku sebelum aku pergi nanti._

_~Nara Shikamaru~_

"Shikamaru... Kau..." Ino berlari keluar kamar dengan bulir-bulir bening yang keluar dari matanya.

.

Ino berlari menuju danau tempat Shikamaru menjanjikan untuk bertemu, berharap Shikamaru masih menunggunya.

Sesampainya di danau, tangis Ino membuncah kala ia menyadari tak mungkin Shikamaru menunggunya semalaman di tempat ini, dia tak menemukan sosok pria berambut nanas itu sekarang.

.

Ino berlari lagi, kini ia berlari menuju ke rumah Shikamaru masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya. Ino terjatuh beberapa kali, namun ia tak menghiraukan rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan.

Ino menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendapati Shikaku yang sedang bersantai di teras rumah Shikamaru.

"Ino? Apa kabarmu? Sudah lama kita tak bertemu ya! Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" Shikaku heran melihat Ino yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya dengan mata yang masih dipenuhi air mata.

"Apa Shikamaru sudah berangkat, paman?" Ino _to the point_.

"Sudah sejak tadi pagi, Ino. Dia pulang tengah malam dengan baju basah kuyup kehujanan, dia bilang dia menunggu seseorang. Tadi pun dia sempat menunda-nunda keberangkatannya, entahlah... Dia sangat aneh beberapa hari ini."

"Begitu ya, paman." Nada bicara Ino terdengar lemas.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok gadis berbaju ungu itu ambruk, membuat Shikaku panik dan bingung.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

"Ino! Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Sadarlah!" Seorang lelaki mencoba membangunkan Ino dari pingsannya.

"Shika... maru?"

* * *

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

**Review ^^**

* * *

Ayo looooh, Ino'nya ampe pingsan gitu :-D

Shikamaru beneran dateng? Katanya ke Suna? Apa cuma pura-pura? Atau? Atau?

Silahkan menebak-nebak saja.. hahaha.

Maaf yaa updatenya kurang ekspress, otaknya kebagi-bagi nih.  
hehe.

Maaf juga kalo ceritanya ga asik, so flat.  
Ini baru awal :-D

[Republish]


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi K's**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

_"Ino! Apa kau bisa mendengarku? Sadarlah!" Seorang lelaki mencoba membangunkan Ino dari pingsannya._

_"Shika... maru?"_

* * *

Ino yang masih setengah sadar langsung bangkit dan memeluk sosok pria berambut nanas yang sedari tadi mencoba membangunkannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin pergi meninggalkanku, melanggar perjanjian yang kita buat, Shika..." Ino mempererat pelukannya di leher pria berambut nanas itu.

"Ino..." Suara pria itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Maafkan aku Shika, maafkan aku yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi aku sungguh tidak percaya kau membentakku hanya karena Sakura. Aku ingin Shikamaru-ku yang dulu, maafkan aku Shika..." Ino mengeluarkan bulir bening dari matanya.

"Tapi Ino, aku bukan Shikamaru. Dia sudah pergi." Suara yang kini terdengar dengan jelas oleh Ino itu mengentikan tangisnya, membuatnya sadar siapa orang yang tengah dipeluknya kini.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, pipinya yang memerah sudah cukup menjelaskan betapa malunya dia saat ini.

"M-maafkan aku, paman." Ino menunduk lesu.

"Tak apa, aku mengerti. Kau istirahat lagi saja ya, tampaknya kau belum pulih. Biar nanti aku yang menghubungi ayahmu." Pria yang sangat mirip dengan Shikamaru itu tersenyum tipis.

"Arigatou paman, maaf merepotkanmu. " Ino menundukan kepalanya, lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum tipis, senyum yang sangat mirip dengan senyum Shikamaru.

Kini pria itu pergi meninggalkan kamar yang Ino tempati, kamar Shikamaru.

Ino menoleh ke arah meja belajar yang ada di ruangan itu sebelum ia hendak membaringkan tubuhnya lagi, terpajang potret dirinya bersama Shikamaru dan Chouji saat masih di akademi dulu. Ino tak habis pikir Shikamaru benar-benar melanggar perjanjian yang telah mereka berdua sepakati, dia lebih tidak habis pikir bisa-bisanya dia dengan bodoh mengurung diri di kamar dan tidak mau menemui Shikamaru yang jelas-jelas sudah punya niat baik untuk minta maaf, membuat dirinya tidak bisa bertemu dengan Shikamaru sebelum pria itu pergi menjalankan misi yang disebut-sebut akan memakan waktu yang sangat lama.

Ino membaringkan badannya ke tempat tidur, dia dapat mencium bau tubuh Shikamaru disana, ditutupnya mata yang sedari tadi memandangi foto yang ada di meja belajar itu. Ino mencoba menenangkan diri, bersikap lebih calm untuk masalah yang satu ini.

.

Tak lama kemudian kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, menampakan mata aquamarine'nya yang cantik. Ino memikirkan suatu hal yang kini membuatnya sedikit bersemangat.

Ino turun dari tempat tidur dan meninggalkan ruang tidur Shikamaru dengan terburu-buru.

"Ino? Apa kau sudah benar-benar merasa baik? Ayahmu akan segera datang." Shikaku yang sedang bersantai kembali teraneh-aneh melihat tingkah gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Sudah paman, terimakasih. Aku ada keperluan lain sekarang. Permisi!" Ino membungkukan badannya lalu berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan kediaman Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Ino berlari menyusuri jalanan desa Konoha yang tampak kosong, membuatnya menaikan kecepatan berlarinya.

Seulas senyum penuh harapan tampak dari bibir tipis kemerahannya.

"Tunggu aku Shika..." Ino bergumam dalam hati.

BrukK!

Ino menabrak seseorang hingga mereka sama-sama tersungkur.

"Kau itu! Bisakah kau berjalan di jalur yang berbeda denganku? Kau membuat tanganku sakit tau! Kau juga membuat waktukku terbuang sia-sia! Aku sedang buru-buru!" Ino nyeroscos tanpa henti setelah ia bangkit, namun lelaki yang masih tersungkur itu tidak merespon.

"Hei! Kau tuli ya?" Ino semakin kesal.

"Argh..." Lelaki yang tersungkur itu kini membalikan posisi badannya, membuat Ino bisa melihat tubuh bagian depannya.

Mata Ino terbelalak ketika melihat wajah orang yang ia tabrak dan ia maki itu. wajah pria itu masih memperlihatkan bahwa ia kesakitan, ia terus memegangi kakinya.

"Tu-tuan K-kazekage? Apa anda tidak apa-apa?" Ino yang melihat kaki lelaki yang ia sebut Kazekage itu berlumuran darah semakin panik.

Ino menghampiri Gaara, mencoba memeriksa luka di kaki Gaara. Ino mencoba menyembuhkan kaki gaara dengan jutsu medis miliknya sebagai pertolongan pertama.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara mulai merasa rasa sakit yang ia rasakan berkurang.

"Apa sudah terasa lebih enak? Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit agar luka anda ini ditangani oleh yang lebih ahli, sepertinya lukanya cukup parah karena saat terjatuh kaki anda mengenai batu yang runcing itu."

"Sudahlah, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Arigatou." Gaara mencoba menenangkan Ino yang masih sedikit panik karena darah yang keluar dari kaki Gaara belum berhenti juga.

"Anda tidak perlu berterimakasih." Ino masih konsentrasi untuk mengentikan darah yang keluar dari luka di kaki Gaara.

Ino menggunakan seluruh cakra yang tersisa untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar dari kaki Gaara, hingga saat cakranya sudah hampir habis, akhirnya darah berhenti keluar dari kaki Gaara.

"Akhirnya..." Ino menghela nafas.

"Keras kepala." Gaara yang melihat Ino memaksakan diri untuk menyembuhkan lukanya merasa bersalah.

Ino masih terkulai lemas dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya sedangkan Gaara yang sudah tidak merasakan sakit di kakinya lagi mencoba untuk beranjak dari duduknya. Tapi, saat dia mencoba menapakan kakinya dia merasakan sakit di daerah luka yang tadi. Gaara terjatuh lagi.

"Tuan Kazekage! Aku hanya memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar agar anda tidak kehilangan banyak darah dan meredakan rasa nyerinya, kakinya belum sembuh total karena ini parah. Maafkan saya!" Ino membungkukan badannya lalu berjongkok di depan Gaara.

"Mau apa kau?" Gaara terheran-heran dengan tingkah Ino.

"Naiklah, aku akan membawa anda ke tempat yang anda tuju bila anda mau. Atau jika anda tidak ada urusan, kita pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menyembuhkan luka anda itu." Ino memberikan senyum manisnya ke arah Gaara.

"Yang benar saja, kau ini perempuan. Kau tak akan kuat menggendongku. Lebih baik kau minta bantuan pada yang lain!" Gaara memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino.

"Memangnya anda pikir saya perempuan yang lemah? Cepatlah naik, aku juga ada urusan lain, tuan!" Ino mulai ketus.

Gaara tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya dia pergi ke kantor Hokage yang memang menjadi tempat tujuannya dari awal dengan digendong Ino.

.

Ino berjalan sangat pelan, beban yang ia bawa itu tidaklah ringan, apalagi kondisi tubuhnya memang sedang buruk sekarang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya kau sedang sakit." Gaara mulai bicara setelah cukup lama berdiam diri.

"Tidak, aku hanya kelelahan, tuan." Ino menampakan senyumnya lagi.

"Kalau kau marah padaku, marah saja. Aku lebih suka kau memakiku seperti saat pertama kita tabrakan tadi. Kau tidak perlu bertingkah baik hanya karena aku Kazekage. Dan satu lagi, panggil aku Gaara! Umur kita tidak beda jauh kan."

"Ya ya ya, aku marah padamu tadi, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, tuan." Ino mulai meperlihatkan sikap bawelnya.

"Panggil aku Gaara!" Gaara sedikit membentak Ino.

"Iya iya!"

"Mendokusai." Ino mendengus ala Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Ino dan Gaara sampai di kantor Hokage sesuai permintaan Gaara saat masih di perjalanan. Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura terlihat bingung melihat Gaara yang digendong oleh Ino. Meski luka Gaara sudah diobati oleh Ino sehingga darahnya sudah berhenti mengalir, celana Gaara yang berlumuran darah membuat mereka terheran-heran. Ino pun menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya.

"... Aku sudah memberikannya pertolongan pertama, tapi sepertinya perlu d jahit, aku khawatir lukanya akan terbuka lagi dan mengakibatkan infeksi."

Setelah mendengar cerita Ino, Sakura dan Shizune membawa Gaara ke ruang kesehatan untuk mngobati Gaara lebih lanjut. Hanya tersisa Ino dan Tsunade dalam ruangan itu.

Sebelum Ino bertabrakan dengan Gaara, Ino memang sedang menuju suatu tempat dan kebetulan tempat itu adalah kantor Hokage ini. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat penting baginya.

.

.

Setelah berbasa-basi selama beberapa menit bersama Tsunade, Ino menceritakan hal yang sedari tadi sudah ingin ia bicarakan. Ia meminta Tsunade untuk mengirimnya ke Suna untuk menjadi relawan di sana. Sebisa mungkin Ino meyakinkan Tsunade bahwa dirinya tidak akan menyusahkan Tsunade saat nanti dia di Suna.

Ya, Ino berpikir dia bisa nekat untuk meminta Tsunade untuk mengirimnya ke Suna. Setidaknya dia bisa bertemu dengan Shikamaru untuk meminta maaf sebelum Shikamaru pergi dari Suna untuk menjalankan misinya.

Tsunade memegangi dagunya dan berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa mengirim Ino ke Suna. Tapi bukan Ino namanya jika dia menyerah begitu saja, dia terus membujuk Tsunade meski dia juga beberapa kali mendapatkan penolakan.

"Maafkan aku Ino, aku sudah mengirim Hinata untuk menggantikanmu untuk pergi ke Suna bersama ninja medis lain yang ku tunjuk untuk menjadi relawan." Tsunade meletakan tangannya ke atas meja.

Kali ini Ino mengalah, dia tahu dia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Ino melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan setelah ia berpamitan pada Tsunade, Gaara yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan Ino dan Tsunade bergegas menjauh dari pintu ruangan Hokage menyadari Ino yang akan mengetahui keberadaanya jika ia tak segera beranjak.

_"Kenapa kau sangat ingin ke Suna? Apa karena aku?"_ Batin Gaara saat dia bersembunyi di balik tembok sembari memandangi punggung Ino yang jalan menjauh. *Si Gaara GR abiss*

"Tuan, anda sudah ditunggu oleh Tsunade-sama di ruangannya." Shizune yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Gaara sontak membuat Gaara kaget.

"Hn," Gaara tetap mempertahankan ke'cool'annya.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Mentari pagi menampakan cahayanya perlahan, embun menetes dari daun-daun yang siap menyambut hari baru, burung-burung silih berterbangan bersiap untuk memulai aktifitasnya pagi ini, tak seperti gadis Yamanaka yang sampai saat ini belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tok tok tok.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, mencoba membangunkan penghuni kamar yang masih tertidur pulas.

"Ino! Bangunlah, mau sampai jam berapa kau tidur?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Ino! Ino! Bunga-bungamu akan layu jika tak segera kau siram!" Inoichi menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Ino.

"..." Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Ino yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya namun enggan untuk membuka mata.

Ino ingin melewatkan hari ini dengan tidur seharian, berharap dia akan berhenti mengingat Shikamaru dengan cara itu.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau bangun, terpaksa aku harus membocorkannya. Shikamaru menunggumu di bawah."

Lelaki itu memberi sedikit jeda.

"Kau pasti tak percaya, tadi malam Shikamaru pulang ke Konoha untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal, dan sejak tadi dia menunggumu bangun. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh memberitahu kepadamu tentang kedatangannya untuk memberikan kejutan, tapi jika kau seperti ini aku terpaksa memberi tahu. Aku tak mau kau menyesal lagi." Inoichi berbicara dengan nada yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Tap tap tap.

Derap kaki itu terdengar jelas oleh Ino, menandakan ayahnya sudah menjauh dari kamarnya.

_"Shi-kamaru? Apa kau benar-benar datang?" _Ino membuka matanya perlahan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Ino bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia segera merapikan rambutnya dengan menjepitkan jepit rambut favoritnya dan mengganti baju. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

CrekK.

Pintu kamar kini terbuka.

Ino tercengang melihat sosok pria berbadan tinggi dengan rambutnya yang diikat satu yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Aaaawww! Sakit!" Ino mengerang kesakitan saat pria itu menjewer kuping kanannya dengan keras.

"Sakit ayah! Aku harus segera mandi dan menemui Shikamaru!" Ino mencoba melepaskan jeweran ayahnya.

"Kau pikir Shikamaru yang pemalas benar-benar mau repot-repot kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal?" Inoichi tersenyum licik sambil mengeraskan jewerannya.

"Cepat mandi dan sarapan. Lalu urus bunga-bungamu!" Inoichi melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Ino yang kini terlihat sangat merah.

"Jadi ayah berbohong, hah? Sejak kapan ayah mencontohkanku untuk bebohong?" Ino memalingan wajahnya.

"Sejak kau berani membohongiku dengan pura-pura tertidur seperti tadi! Sudahlah, hidupmu itu harus tetap berjalan! Toh Shikamaru tidak akan senang jika tahu kau begini setelah ditinggalkannya!" Inoichi mengusap-usap rambut Ino sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Ino.

Ino berpikir sejenak. Ayahnya benar, Shikamaru pasti tidak akan senang jika mengetahui dirinya bersedih. Apa lagi yang membuatnya sedih adalah Shikamaru sendiri, dia akan merasa bersalah dan Ino tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Akhirnya Ino melangkahkan kakinya untuk ke kamar mandi dan memulai aktivitasnya seperti biasa.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Gaara kembali menginjakan kakinya ke Suna masih dengan luka jahitan di kakinya. Sungguh merepotkan saat dirinya harus terpincang-pincang padahal dia akan disibukan dengan segala aktivitasnya sebagai Kage di desa yang masih perlu banyak perbaikan pasca perang.

"Kakimu kenapa?" Gadis berambut kuncir empat itu menghampiri Gaara dengan Shikamaru d sampingnya.

"Aku bertabrakan dengan gadis pirang yang cerewet dan menyebalkan saat di Konoha." Jawab Gaara datar.

"Ino?" Entah kenapa Shikamaru merasa gadis yang disebut-sebut Gaara itu adalah Ino.

Gaara menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Ya, sepertinya dia. Aku mendengar Tsunade menyebut namanya kemarin."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Shikamaru terlihat khawatir.

"Hn, kenapa?" Gaara agak bingung melihat Shikamaru yang biasanya cuek terlihat sedikit berbeda.

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, cukup basa-basinya ya. Gaara, rencana untuk misi rahasia ini telah tersusun. Kita hanya perlu persiapan, mungkin bulan depan kami akan segera berangkat setelah mempersiapkan semuanya." Temari yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara.

"Baiklah. Aku percayakan semua pada kalian." Gaara meletakan tangannya di dagu.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kita harus menunggu sampai bulan depan?" Shikamaru yang dari awal sudah heran dengan beberapa aturan yang menurutnya aneh dalam misi yang akan dia jalankan ini kini mulai mempertanyakannya pada Temari.

"Menjalankan misi ini tidak sembarangan, ada waku-waktu tertentunya. Di tempat yang kita tuju, konon katanya akan ada banyak kejadian aneh di beberapa waktu tertentu. Misalnya jika ada seorang pendatang yang datang di sepuluh hari sebelum dan sesudah bulan purnama tiba, mereka akan menghilang. Lalu kita juga akan melewati tempat-tempat yang mempunyai keanehan serupa untuk menuju tempat tujuan kita itu. Maka dari itu perhitungan waktu kita sangat di perlukan di sini, makanya aku butuh ninja yang pintar menganalisa sepertimu! Selama sebulan ini juga kita akan mencari informasi-informasi mengenai hal itu, jadi tidak usah bawel!" Temari yang berjalan di belakang Shikamaru menarik rambut nanas Shikamaru keras.

"Hihh, Mendokusai!"

"Dasar ninja pemalas!" Temari terus berceloteh, sedangkan Shikamaru yang berjalan di depannya sedang memikirkan hal yang membuatnya gundah, tentang dirinya yang akan melanggar perjanjiannya dengan Ino.

Entahlah, Shikamaru tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia jalankan ini benar atau tidak, yang jelas dia hanya ingin menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Shinobi Konoha dan sebagai anak dari Shikaku yang akhir-akhir ini kondisi fisiknya tidak baik. Tapi dia juga sadar, melanggar perjanjian yang telah dibuatnya dengan Ino juga bukan hal yang patut dibenarkan, dia sudah berjanji pada Ino untuk tidak meninggalkannya, dia juga berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk tidak membuat Ino bersedih dan kesepian, dia berjanji pada dirinya untuk sebisa mungkin berada disamping Ino untuk menjaganya. Tapi sekarang? Semuanya telah teringkari.

_"Maafkan aku Ino, tunggulah aku." _

"Shikamaru! Oy! Shika!" Temari yang baru merasa apa yang ia bicarakan sedari tadi didengar oleh Shikamaru akhirnya geram dan menendang bokong pria nanas itu.

"Kau ini! Kenapa kau menendangku?" Jiwa Shikamaru yang sedari tadi pergi bersama bayang-bayang Ino kini telah kembali ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Aku dari tadi bicara padamu! Kau malah tidak mendengarkan! Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan, tidak punya sopan santun, dan kau ini..."

"Berapa lama misi ini akan selesai?" Shikamaru memotong ocehan Temari.

"Eh? Itu... Emmm, lama. Satu kali perjalanan saja bisa menghabiskan waktu satu bulan, itu kalau lancar dan kita bisa menemukan tempatnya dengan mudah. Tempat itu sangat jauh dari Suna. Kita akan berada di tempat itu tergantung berapa lama kita akan menyelesaikan misi kita di sana, tapi aku yakin sepintar apapun kau, kau tidak akan bisa membuat kita menyelesaikannya secepat kilat. Apa lagi sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa menyelesaikan misi itu." Temari menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Oh." Shikamaru lalu meneruskan langkah kakinya.

.

_"Kami-sama. Jagalah Ino baik-baik, beri tahu dia untuk tetap menungguku."_

Shikamaru mulai berpikir hal-hal yang aneh,

_"Bagaimana kalau Ino tidak sabar menungguku dan akhirnya menikah dengan si pria aneh (Sai) itu?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau Ino frustasi karena ku tinggalkan?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau Ino bunuh diri?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau Ino meminum racun serangga?"_

_"Bagaimana kalau Ino menggantung diri?"_

_"Bagaimana...?"_

_"Bagaimana...?"_

*Etdehh, lebay banget yak? Ganti ahh gak jadi mikir begitu, Shikamaru kan harus cool :-D

Shikamaru mulai berpikir tentang hubungannya dengan Ino. Dia yang selama ini nyaman dengan hubungannya yang tanpa status kini mulai menyesali semuanya. Shikamaru menyesal karena tidak membuat hubungan mereka berstatus jelas dari dulu, sekarang dia sangat takut Ino akan berpaling.

_"Jika kau menungguku hingga aku kembali nanti, aku akan membawa orang tuaku ke rumahmu untuk melamarmu, Ino. Aku janji."_

* * *

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

**Review ^^**

* * *

Sumpah loh kalo ada yang nanya "Sebenernya misi rahasia itu misi apa sih ko lama amat?" aku gak tau harus jawab apa! :-D

Aku sendiri gak tau misinya apa, yang jelas Shikamaru haru pergi yang lama *GaplokedByReader*  
hahahhadeuuh..


	4. Chapter 4

****Balas review dulu ya...

Izuki Kamizuki: Kan akun yang kemarin dibajak, jadi harus republish buat nerusinnya... ^^

U.A: iya... gomen ya! :-)  
chapter 5 akan segera ku update ko...

Monkey: Arigatou...  
Ini fict'nya copast dari yang kemarin, jadi masih banyak kesalahan karena waktu saya bikin fict ini tuh masih abal banget #plak  
hehe

Kyra Kazuya: Wkwkwk, aku menulis scene itu saat aku masih membenci Sakura...  
Kalo sekarang tidak lagi, jadi kalau Kyra-chan berharap akan ada scene itu lagi, siap2 kecewa ^^

Ini chapter 4, chapter 5 akan segera publish beberapa hari lagi karena sebetulnya sudah ada di draft... :-)

Gomen untuk update yang lama, ini bukan karena otak yang lagi mandet, apalagi karena review yang sedikit... karena saya tidak peduli dengan review yg banyak ataupun sedikit. Lagipula fict ini sebetulnya sudah mendapatkan review yang banyak lohh saat di update di akun saya yang pertama, jadi jangan berpikir saya mandet update karena review ya... ^^  
Hanya saja ada beberapa kasus yang kemarin sempat ramai di fb seputar kelakuan author2 di ini, dan itu bikin saya kehilangan mood dengan ... hehe.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto is Masashi K's**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**Enjoy it**

**.**

* * *

Ino duduk dan bersandar di salah satu pohon dengan pandangan kosong yang terarah ke danau yang ada di hadapannya.

Tiga minggu sudah ia ditinggalkan Shikamaru, tiga minggu ini juga dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke danau tempat ia berada sekarang setelah melakukan aktivitas sehari-harinya.

Air matanya perlahan menetes dari aquamarine'nya yang masih memperlihatkan tatapan kosong dan hampa.

Dia merindukan pria itu, pria yang biasanya selalu ada disampingnya saat ia mengunjungi danau ini.  
Yah, mungkin Ino berlebihan. Baru tiga minggu Shikamaru meninggalkannya dia sudah seperti ditinggalkan bertahun-tahun oleh Shikamaru, padahal Ino pernah ditinggalkan shikamaru selama tiga bulan untuk sebuah misi.

Ino juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya, dia merasa sangat-sangat kehilangan Shikamaru. Mungkin, ini karena Ino tahu kali ini Shikamaru akan meninggalkannya dalam waktu lama, mungkin juga karena Ino masih merasa bersalah karena dirinya tidak sempat menemui Shikamaru sebelum Shikamaru pergi, atau mungkin karena alam bawah sadar Ino merasakan sesuatu hal yang bahkan tidak disadari oleh sang pemiliknya? Entahlah.

Suara isakan itu terdengar dari gadis yang kini menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan berjari panjang miliknya. Isakan itu terdengar semakin keras, menyampaikan kepedihan yang gadis blonde itu rasakan.

"Shika... Aku merindukanmu." Sela Ino ditengah Isakannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Ino mengentikan isakannya sejenak. Disingkirkannya tangan yang sedari tadi menutup wajah cantik yang dimilikinya, kini ia meremas rumput yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

Ino meremasnya dengan keras.

"Yamanaka Ino... Kau mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia orang terbodoh yang pernah kau temui." Ino memberikan jeda selagi menelan ludah, matanya tak henti mengeluarkan air mata.

"Cih." Seringai meremehkan tampak di bibir Ino.

"Ternyata kau itu lebih bodoh darinya!" Ino berdiri lalu melemparkan batu yang entah sejak kapan digenggamnya ke danau.

"Bodoh!" Ino berteriak hingga urat di lehernya tampak jelas.

"Hahh... Hahh..." Ino kini terengah-engah dan kembali duduk.

Hening sejenak, sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara rumput yang terinjak, menandakan seseorang datang.

Mencium bau tubuhnya, Ino tahu siapa yang kini tengah berjalan lambat kearahnya, "Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Tanpa menoleh, Ino membentaknya dengan keras.

Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika, ia sudah tahu Ino akan marah meskipun tahu kalau tujuannya datang itu baik.

"Apa kau akan menertawakanku sekarang?" Ino kini bangkit dari duduknya, menghampiri sosok beriris emerald yang kini tengah terpatung.

"I-ino..." Sakura tampak ketakutan melihat Ino menghampirinya dengan terhuyung-huyung (?) dan wajah yang datar, kaki kanannya melangkah kebelakang, meberikan ancang-ancang.

Ino terus mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura, hingga kini ia berhenti dihadapan sosok berambut soft pink yang dulu sempat menjadi sahabat terbaiknya itu.

"Kau..." Ino menengakan wajahnya kearah wajah Sakura, kini ia menatap lekat emerald Sakura.

"A-apa, Ino?" Peluh menetes di pelipis Sakura.

Ino mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mengarahkannya ke Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura!" Kini tangan itu berada di punggung Sakura, memeluknya erat.

"I-ino... Sudah... Tidak apa-apa..." Tangan Sakura kini merangkul punggung Ino.

Sakura tahu, keadaan hati Ino saat ini pasti sedang amat tidak baik, dan sekarang waktunya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya adalah sahabat yang bisa mengerti Ino, bisa selalu ada disaat Ino bersedih.

.

.

Kini kedua gadis cantik itu duduk di tepi danau, Sakura yang berhasil menenangkan hati Ino masih merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Arigatou." Ino berkata dengan lirih.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, Ino." Sakura memberikan senyum manissnya ke arah gadis yang kini sedang menoleh kearahnya.

"Shikamaru. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat kehilangan, padahal baru beberapa minggu." Ino kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Hmm. Mungkin karena kamu terlalu menyalahkan dirimu atas kejadian kemarin." Ino merespon perkataan sakura dengan anggukan pelan.

"Mungkin juga karena aku merasa aku terlalu sendirian. Biasanya saat Shikamaru menjalankan misi, kau selalu menemaniku. Sedangkan kemarin-kemarin kan... Aku sedang bermasalah denganmu, Shika satu-satunya sandaran untukku. Tiba-tiba dia pergi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan merasa sendiri lagi sekarang... Aku akan selalu ada untukmu selama Shikamaru pergi!" Lagi, sakura memberikan senyum manisnya, kali ini dia menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya ke arah Ino, Ino pun mengikatkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu terasa sangat panas di Suna, tapi sosok pria berambut merah bata itu tampak menggigil selagi berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Gaara deman dan muntah-muntah, luka di kakinya pun tak lekas sembuh.

"Kenapa kau ini, Gaara? Kau tak seperti biasanya!" Kankuro yang bingung dengan keadaan sang adik yang akhir-akhir ini sakit-sakitan.

Gaara menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia sangat tahu bahwa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang. Tapi, dia tak mau semua orang mengetahui penderitaannya sekarang, dia adalah Kazekage yang seharusnya menjadi orang terkuat saat desanya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tak apa-apa, sebentar lagi akan sembuh." Gaara mencoba meyakinkan sang kakak.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau harus ke rumah sakit. Aku bukan ninja medis yang bisa mengobatimu, dan pengobatan seadanya yang kuberikan sepertinya memang kurang ampuh untukmu." Kankuro hendak pergi menjauh dari tempat tidur Gaara.

"T-tidak perlu," Gaara menarik tangan kakaknya demi menahannya pergi.

"Hn?" Kankuro menoleh kearah Gaara, lagi-lagi Gaara membuatnya heran.

"Aku tidak mau semua orang tahu aku sakit, lagipula rumah sakit pasti penuh sekarang."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Gaara membisikan sesuatu di telinga sang kakak, membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya kala ia berbaring diatas atap, membiarkan matahari menyengat kulit wajahnya dengan bebas.

Mata yang terpejam itu tak menandakan sang pemilik sedang tertidur, Shikamaru mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang akhir-akhir ini merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak enak. Merindukan gadis Yamanaka yang sangat dicintainya, mungkin itulah perasaan yang terasa sangat tidak enak itu.

"Sepertinya semakin hari kau semakin terlihat tidak bersemangat, Tuan pemalas." Suara berat dari gadis berkuncir empat itu membuyarkan semua bayangan Ino yang sedang Shikamaru lihat dalam pejamnya.

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Temari mendekatkan dirinya pada pria yang ia sebut Tuan pemalas tadi.

Shikamaru membuka matanya, "kau begitu ingin mengetahuinya?".

Temari duduk di samping Shikamaru yang kini tengah terdudu juga. "Ya, aku perlu tahu masalahmu, aku tak mau semua itu mengganggu misi kita." Temari mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, mencoba untuk tidak memandang wajah Shikamaru yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia pandangi.

"Aku meninggalkan seorang gadis yang kucintai untuk misi ini." Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

Temari tercengang. Betapa tidak, kini ia mengetahui pria yang ia cintai mencintai gadis lain.

"Entah kenapa, aku sangat merindukannya. Perasaan ini sangat merepotkan." Shikamaru membuka matanya, mengarahkan pandangannya ke wajah gadis berkuncir empat yang sedari tadi tidak memberikan respon terhadap apa yang ia katakan.

"Oh, begitu ya. Memangnya siapa gadis itu?"

"Yamanaka Ino, gadis yang tempo hari menabrak Gaara saat di Konoha." Kini Shikamaru mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit yang mulai meredup.

"Gadis itu, terakhir aku melihatnya dia memang gadis yang cantik. Tapi kau harus profesional sebagai ninja." Temari beranjak dari posisi duduknya, menandakan ia akan pergi.

"Hn,"

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku hanya punya waktu sebenatar untuk menghirup udara segar." Temari pergi meninggalkan sosok pria berambut nanas yang masih berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, tanpa memperdulikan gadis berkuncir empat itu.

_"Sepertinya akan sulit untukku menggantikannya di hatimu, Shikamaru."_ Temari bergumam sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dimana sang adik bungsunya berada.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Kulit wajah yang putih dan mulus itu kini terlihat berantakan setelah ia meletuskan satu kantung terigu beberapa puluh meni yang lalu. Jemarinya kini dengan telaten memindahkan satu persatu hiasan fondant yang telah ia bentuk sedemikian ke atas kue yang telah diolesi cheese cream sebagai perekat.

"Selesai, kau pasti menyukainya, Shika."

Gadis berambut pirang itu kini mengamati kue dengan hiasan fondant berwarna dasar kuning pucat dan hiasan berbentuk rumah yang terletak dibelakang fondant berbentuk gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memeluk dan mencium pipi pria berambut layaknya nanas.

"Aku harus segera mandi, aku tak mau Shika menungguku terlalu lama." Gadis itu menampakan lengkungan manis di bibirnya dan kini bergegas ke kamar mandi setelah menyimpan kuenya ke dalam kotak.

22 September, dedaunan mulai berguguran setelah musim panas menerpa beberapa bulan kebelakang. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Shikamaru, seperti biasa, Ino menyiapkan kue favorit Shikamaru yang ia buat sendiri dan mereka akan pergi ke danau untuk menikmati pemandangan musim gugur yang romantis sembari merayakan hari ulang tahun Shikamaru.

KrekK

Pintu kamar mandi bergeser, menampakan sosok gadis berambut blonde yang terurai dengan jepit ungu yang menghiasinya dengan simple tapi manis. Ino langsung bergegas keluar rumah dengan membawa kotak berisikan kue ulang tahun Shikamaru.

.

.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, kini Ino sampai di danau yang terlihat begitu indah dengan pohon-pohon yang mulai menggugurkan daunnya.

Ino melihat sekitar, mencoba mencari sosok pria berambut nanas yang sangat ingin ia temui, "itu dia!". Kini Ino menghampiri tempat dimana matanya melihat 'bayangan' Shikamaru.

"Maaf, Shika. Aku terlambat sedikit, ini yang membuatku terlambat." Tukas Ino sambil membuka kotak putih yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Ayolah Shika, masa iya kamu marah padaku hanya karena aku terlambat sedikit." Ekspresi merayu tampak di wajah cantik Ino.

Ekspresi wajah Ino berubah seketika saat pria disampingnya 'mengatakan' bahwa dirinya tidak marah, "Nah... Seperti itu lebih baik! Aku menyayangimu!".

Ino mengeluarkan kuenya dari kotak, dan kini ia menancapkan 2 buah lilin berwarna ungu yang menambah kecantikan kuenya.

"Nyalakan ya..." Ino mulai menggesekan korek hingga api membakar batang koreknya, lali mengarahkan apinya ke sumbu lilin.

Ino terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas.

"Happy birthday Shika." Ino mulai bernyanyi dengan nada yang lirih.

"Happy birthday Shika. Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday, Shika." Nada nyanyian Ino semakin lirih, namun wajahnya tetap menampakan ekspresi yang ceria, ia tidak ingin pria yang disayanginya melihatnya bersedih.

"Ayo, sekarang tiup lilinnya bersama ya..."

"K-kau tidak mau meniup lilinnya? Baiklah, biar aku yang meniupnya..." Kemudian Ino meniup kedua lilin itu dengan air mata yang mulai menetes di pipinya.

"Sekarang kamu yang potong kuenya ya, berikan aku suapan pertama!" Ino menyodorkan pisau kue ke arah 'bayangan' Shikamaru yang ada di depannya.

"Apa? Kau tidak mau memotong dan menyuapiku? Dasar tuan pemalas... Hihihi..." Tawa Ino terdengar menyakitkan.

Ino menyingkirkan lilin dari kue dan mulai memotongnya perlahan. Kini sepotong kue telah mendarat di piring kecil yang Ino bawa. Ino menyendok kue itu dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Shikamaru untuk menyuapinya.

"Ayo makan!" Ino masih menyodorkan sendok berisi kue kearah mulut Shikamaru.

"Ayolah Shika...!" Air matanya kini kembali menetes dari aquamarine'nya, lebih deras dari sebelumnya.

"Buka mulutmu Shika!" Ino berteriak melihat pria di hadapannya tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Kau jahat, Shika!" Sendok yang sedari tadi Ino sodorkan kini terlempar entah kemana.

"Padahal... Ini hari ulang tahunmu. Dan besok... Adalah hari ulang tahunku." Ino mencoba untuk menahan tangisnya, namun air matanya tak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan bulir bening yang mewakili setiap kesedihan yang Ino rasakan.

"Kenapa di hari ulang tahunmu sendiri kau tidak ikut bernyanyi bersamaku? Kenapa kau tidak mau meniup lilin? Aku sudah cukup mengalah dengan bernyanyi dan meniup lilin itu sendiri, kau malah tidak mau memotong kue dan menyuapiku! Bahkan kau tidak mau memakan kue buatanku! Kau jahat Shika! Tidak biasanya kau bertingkah seperti ini!" Ino berteriak dengan kencang dan penuh emosi, masih dengan air matanya yang mengalir semakin deras.

"Tidak..." Ino memberhentikan tangisnya sejenak.

"Kau bahkan tidak ada disini di hari ulang tahunku dan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, padahal biasanya kau selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk itu!"

"Kenapa Shika..." Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya, menutupi matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Sayup-sayup terdengar nama Shikamaru disela-sela tangisannya yang semakin kencang.

Sudah satu bulan lebih Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino, dia bahkan melewatkan perayaan "Double Birthday" yang biasa mereka rayakan bersama. Biasanya, Shikamaru selalu menghindari misi pada tanggan 22 September untuk hal ini. Biasanya juga, mereka akan menyanyikan lagu dan meniup lilin bersamaan, lalu saling menyuapi dan bertukar kado. Tapi kini semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan.

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

Kelopak matanya kini terbuka, memperlihatkan iris aquamarine'nya yang kini memandangi sesosok pria berambut kuning dengan sayu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau pingsan di danau, Kiba dan sakura yang membawamu kesini." Inoichi mengelus dahi sang anak semata wayangnya.

"Tidak, ayah. Aku baik-baik saja. Dimana mereka sekarang?" Ino bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

"Di bawah. Cuci mukamu dan temui mereka sekarang, mereka menghawatirkanmu." Inoichi menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia tak mau membahas hal yang membuat anaknya menangis dan pingsan, ia tak mau mengingatkan Ino akan kepedihan yang ia rasakan.

Mereka bersama-sama keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Ino menghampiri sosok berambut soft pink dan sosok pria berambut coklat di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih..." Ino menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, menyembunyikan semua kesedihannya di depan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Mereka duduk bersama, membicarakan beberapa hal sambil meminum teh, setidaknya hal ini membuat Ino sedikit terlupa dengan hal baru saja ia alami.

"Oya, aku baru ingat!" Sakura teringat akan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ingin ia bicarakan, Ino dan Kiba hanya menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah yang seolah berkata "Ada apa?".

"Ino... Kau pasti senang mendengarnya!"

"Apa?" Ino menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tadi pagi, Tsunade-sama mengatakan bahwa Suna meminta Konoha mengirim satu Kunoichi medis lagi untuk merawat Kazekage yang sedang sakit, dan Kazekage meminta Tsunade-sama untuk mengusahakan memilihmu untuk berangkat kesana." Wajah Sakura terlihat ceria, sementara Ino masih mematung bingung.

"Aku juga tak tahu Kazekage itu sakit apa, padahal kan dia itu orang yang kuat! Tapi yang jelas dia butuh ninja medis yang khusus merawatnya dan dia memintamu untuk merawatnya."

"Antarkan aku ke kantor Hokage sekarang!" Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan berlari keluar rumah disusul kiba yang masih terheran-heran.

* * *

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**I'm here! [GaaInoShika]**

**.**

**.**

**Review ^^**

* * *

Maaf juga kalau penulisan masih banyak kesalahan...  
ini asli copast dari fict yang dipublish di akun yang satunya lagi, dan saat saya nulis fict ini tuh masih agak kurang pengetahuan soal EYD dan yg lainnya...

Sumimasen...

Arigatou yang sudah mau baca dan review, aku senang :-)


End file.
